gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy
Super Mario Galaxy is a Wii game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes # Serious Business # Ultimate Power # Getting Real # Awkward and Dangerous # Bee Yourself # Cutting Corners # Flap Flappin' # Trial and Error # Wrong Number # Here's Looking at Ya # Just Bros # Let's Learn # Pulling Punches # Good for the Brain # Christmas Time # Very Superstitious # Star Farting # Molded By It # Leading Into Chaos # Full Fledged Friends # Contact and Space # Shell Hell # Based on Emotions # Mr. ButterFeet # Mouth Farting # Baby Eyes # Crying Bananas # Amazingly Harsh # Fumblin' and Stumblin' # Pinch of Dude # Seeking Knowledge # Harshbrowns # Framing Voicemails # Bunny Snatching # Cutting Edge # Into the Abyss # Fate Worse Than Death # Living Up to Standards # Keep Them Wanting # Make Like a Tree # Sea of Change # Spacier than Space # Nailing It # ABC, 123, Tehehe # Times New Broman # Meaningful Pain # Nice and Cruel # In a Tizzy # Tongue Tied # Popping the Pringles # Unacceptable Farting Objects # Buttluminati # Save Yourself! # Hot Like Lava # Look At Me During! # Space Explosions # Busting Balls # Charmingly Annoying # No Swiping! # Ghost Writing # Going Goth # Screwing Nuts # Bad Blood # Friends Forever # Training Spain # Better Than Imagination # Manta Ray Speed Run # Malarky Rules! # Adorably Goofy # Bubble Blowing Babies # Joke Masters # Pancakes of Love # Tolerating Time # The Failure of Arin Hanson # Just a Second! # Keep Clunkin' # Thinky Pinky # Coming in Hot! # Getting Sticky # Out of the Way! # Means to an End # Dreaming of Success # Actual Factual # Finale Game Information Super Mario Galaxy is set in outer space, where Mario travels from galaxy to galaxy in order to collect Power Stars, which are earned by completing levels in galaxies or defeating enemies. Each galaxy contains a number of planets and other space matter for the player to explore. The game uses a new physics system that allows for a unique feature: each celestial object has its own gravitational force, allowing the player to completely circumnavigate rounded or irregular planetoids, walking sideways or upside down. The player can usually jump from one independent object and fall towards another one nearby. Though the main gameplay is in 3D, there are several areas in the game in which the player's movements are restricted to a 2-dimensional plane, an element reminiscent of 2D Mario games. Super Mario Galaxy allows the player to fully circumnavigate small planets. The game's main hub is the CometObservatory, a spaceship which contains six themed domes that provide access to the forty-two galaxies available in the game. Five of the domes end with a boss level in which the object is to defeat Bowser or Baby Bowser, which then allows the player to access the next dome. When the player first begins the game, access is available to only a few galaxies. However, as more Power Stars are collected, more galaxies become available to the player. When 120 Power Stars are collected, the player gains the ability to play through the game again as Mario's twin brother Luigi. Gameplay is slightly different while playing as Luigi, as some obstacles can be harder or easier to overcome due to Luigi's higher running speed and lower traction. Once 120 Power Stars are collected with both characters, the player is rewarded one additional challenge for Mario and Luigi to complete, as well as two commemorative pictures that can be sent to the Wii Message Board upon each brother completing the challenge. The player's character is controlled via the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. While most of Mario's abilities are taken directly from Super Mario 64, such as the long jump, wall jumps, and a variety of somersaults, Mario is given new moves that take advantage of the Wii Remote's pointer and motion sensing. The most basic feature is the Star Pointer, which appears on-screen (as long as the remote is pointed at the screen) for the entire game and both marks the position of, and is controlled by, the Wii Remote. First and foremost, the Star Pointer is used to pick up special konpeito-shaped objects called "Star Bits", which are then shot to stun enemies, manipulate obstacles, or feed Hungry Lumas. Secondly, the pointer can latch onto small blue objects called "Pull Stars" that gradually pull Mario through space. Thirdly, if the player becomes encased in a floating bubble, the Star Pointer is used to blow air at it in order to influence the direction and speed it moves. At one point, the pointer can be used to clear snow. Luigi controls identically to Mario, but he has both better jumping abilities and less traction, making some areas either less or more challenging when playing through the game the second time. The player gains a new ability early in the game, known as the "Spin" technique, which has previously appeared in varying forms since Super Mario World. In Super Mario Galaxy, the Spin is primarily used for melee attacks, as it can stun enemies and shatter objects, and is used to trigger special propellers called "Sling Stars" or "Launch Stars" that launch Mario across large distances through space. The Spin is also used for climbing vines, ice-skating, unscrewing bolts, and for activating several power-ups. Other Wii Remote functions are available for smaller quests, such as surfing aboard a manta ray or balancing atop a large ball and rolling it through an obstacle course. Trivia * In Episode 11, Arin saves himself from death by wall jumping off the side of an airship. He requested this be added to the wiki. * After its brief hiatus, this series would always have the same amount of episodes as Sonic Adventure DX upon upload until Part 55. * This is one of the few series to have over 60 episodes on the channel. * It currently has the fifth highest episode count of any series, at 84, behind Sonic 06 (108), Pokémon FireRed (114), Bloodborne (109), and Super Mario Maker (164). * During the Super Mario Galaxy playthrough, Arin died a total of 176 times. * Arin voiced an episode of Did You Know? Gaming on both Super Mario Galaxy games.Mario Galaxy - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Egoraptor of Game Grumps References Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Mario Games Category:Completed Games Category:Long-Running